


Por Siempre

by sphekso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Argentina, Baltimore, Buenos Aires, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Public Sex, Romance, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 AU, Slight Choke Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot in Buenos Aires, but as Will is about to learn, it's even hotter in Hannibal's bed. Five years after Will warned him to run, Hannibal arrives in Paris to retrieve his former lover. From Baltimore to Paris to Argentina, one thing remains the same: the pair's sizzling romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por Siempre: Parte Uno

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut series! Chapter 3 is where the real sex is, if you don't care about the plot. Enjoy! Chapter 2 has no sex at all, so be aware of that. There will be more smut to come.

**BUENOS AIRES**

 

Will gasped and arched his back, clenching the sheets in his fists, his mouth a perfect ring of pleasure. He reached down to bury his hand in Hannibal’s hair, pushing him deeper, ever deeper, all the way down to his root and back up again. He groaned and bucked his hips against him, still pressing him harder, lower, faster. Hannibal came back greedily, swallowing just as much as he could.

Will groaned in ecstasy. Hannibal pulled off and looked up at him, working his shaft with his hand. He locked eyes with him and took one long lick base to tip, eliciting a shudder and a moan. He sucked on the head, lightly flicking his tongue against it, playful eyes in tune with Will’s glassy pair.

They lay in bed after, side-by-side, chests heaving and slick with sweat and come. Between gasps for air Hannibal forced his mouth against Will’s. His eyelids flew open in shock, then steadied as he fought back. Their ravenous tongues searched every inch of the other.

“God, you’re incredible,” Will said.

“I could say the same about you,” Hannibal replied. He rolled to his side and began tracing figure eights on Will’s chest in lazy circles as they both caught their breath.

“It’s so hot,” Will said.

“We’re in the land of the tango, dearest Will. Heat defines us now.”

“In bed and otherwise?”

Hannibal smiled a nearly imperceptible smile: a twitch, really. “Would you like to go down to the city tomorrow?”

“I could go for some _asado_ ,” Will replied.

Hannibal’s lips flickered again. “ _Perfecto_. I purchased tickets to the _Teatro_. I’d love to take you to the opera.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?”

“Most things,” Hannibal said. He brushed a bead of sweat away from Will’s forehead. “You, on the other hand, surprise me every day.”

“Good surprises?”

“The best kind.”

Will leaned over for a kiss. This one was soft: a mere parting of the lips. “I don’t want any of this to change,” Will said.

“If I could, I would stay with you this way forever.”

“Why can’t you?”

Hannibal smiled, but this time it was a full one. He favored Will with his glow. “They don’t let naked men into the _Teatro_.”

“Then we’d better work fast,” Will said, and trailed his hand down between Hannibal’s legs.

Hannibal shut his eyes and leaned his hips against it. “We have all the time in the world.”

“ _Por siempre_ , _mi amor_ ," Will cooed. " _Por siempre_.”


	2. Pour Toujours: Première Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months earlier, Will and Hannibal reconnect in a Parisian café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but more is coming. Pun intended. I just felt like writing a bit of something in this continuity, so I guess I have another series on my hands. Hope you enjoy my silly little story.

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER: PARIS**

“Hello, Will.”

Will jerked upright in his chair. His hand clenched in surprise and squeezed through his Styrofoam cup, dousing his skin in searing hot coffee. “Fuck!” he cried, shaking his bright-red hand in the air. He grabbed his wrist hard and stared down at his palm.

“Quite a way to say hello. May I sit?”

Will looked up and blinked a few times, brow still knitted from the pain of the scalding liquid. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “…Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will.” His former lover slid into the table’s other wrought-iron chair, caddy-corner away from him. “It’s me.”

“Hannibal,” Will repeated, without the question mark this time. “You actually came?”

“I did,” Hannibal said, and reached up to remove Will’s coffee-dappled glasses. He wiped them gently on the tablecloth before putting them back in place. His strong hands lingered at the sides of Will’s face.

Will closed his eyes in response to the other man’s grasp. He waited for a kiss, but no kiss came. He opened his eyes again to find Hannibal staring deep into them, Will’s blue matched to his deepest maroon. Will had missed those eyes more than he cared to admit. He wanted to say something, wanted to express himself in some way, but the words wouldn’t come. He was rapt.

“I didn’t expect I would see you again,” Hannibal said softly. It was a rare display of vulnerability, but he’d been nothing if not vulnerable toward Will at the very end.

“Isn’t that my line?” Will asked, finding his voice. “I’m the nervous one.” The café was empty save for them, and perfectly silent. There wasn’t a waiter in sight.

“Not today,” Hannibal said. “It’s been so long. If you’ll still have me...” He finally leaned forward, tilted his head to the right, and pressed his lips against Will’s. It wasn’t much: just a single kiss, light and unassuming. He lowered his hands and leaned back into his seat.

“Is this real?” Will found himself moving closer to Hannibal as if by magnetism.

“As real as anything,” Hannibal replied, and smiled the special smile he only showed for Will. “You must have known I would come. You must have had faith.” He took a cloth napkin from the table and dabbed at Will’s hand, mopping up the coffee.

“You surprised me,” Will said, still not fully comprehending the man in front of him.

“In a good way, I should hope.”

“And you’re wrong, I _was_ scared you wouldn’t come, and—“

Hannibal cut him off with a finger to his lips. “It’s saddening that you even entertained the notion.” He peppered Will’s burned hand with light kisses, then looked around the back porch of the café. “I’m glad this place is still open. I was afraid it might close.”

“Afraid?” Will asked. His stunned expression was beginning to shift to a smile now. “You aren’t afraid of anything.”

“There’s only one thing I’m afraid of,” Hannibal said. “Losing you.”

“You don’t have to be frightened of that anymore,” Will said. “I waited five years for you, didn’t I?”

“And I thank you for it.” He kissed his hand again. “It means the world. You can’t possibly understand how much it means.”

“I think I have an idea,” Will said. He stood up, and tugged Hannibal to his feet as well. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“You’re just as lovely as you were then,” Hannibal said. “Or more so.”

Will pulled him in for a tight embrace. Hannibal could feel moisture against his neck, and before long he felt warm tears dampening his own cheeks. They stayed like that for a long time, no words spoken, tears dripping with no sobs. If anyone saw them there they didn’t make themselves known, and even if they had, the pair were so together in that moment that they wouldn’t have noticed in the first place.

They finally separated. Hannibal took a step back and reached for Will’s hands. They linked fingers through fingers and let them dangle in the air. “We’re safe now,” Hannibal said.

“ _We’re safe now._ Those three words… they might be better than the other three. I can’t believe it worked. I can’t…” Will trailed off and started to cry again. “Look at me. A grown man crying his eyes out in public.”

“Maybe we should move somewhere more private, then,” Hannibal suggested. “I have a room overlooking the Seine.”

Will let out a little laugh. “Of course you do. Let’s go, then. Someone might see us.”

“Let them see. I’ve been through five years and as many identities. No one will find us here, and even if they could, I’ve booked our flight for the morning.”

“So are we really going through with this?” Will asked. “Argentina, and everything?”

“Well. If you’re still interested…” Hannibal trailed off, his voice fraught with yet more vulnerability.

“Are you joking?” Will grinned and laughed a little, not too loudly lest they be heard. “Of course I’m interested. I _did_ show up here, after all.”

“So you did. At the date, time, and place we planned. I’m in awe of you.”

“I wouldn’t do this for just anybody,” Will studied Hannibal’s lips and swallowed hard. “Even if we’re free… and we _are_ free, aren’t we?” He searched Hannibal’s face and found nothing but confirmation. He shook his head in wonder. “This is surreal. But even if we’re free, I still don’t want to be in public.”

“Why?” Hannibal asked, his vulnerability replaced by concern.

“We have years of catching up to do. And I’m sure you know what kind.”

Hannibal smiled his just-for-Will smile again. “I can only guess,” Hannibal said. He bid Will to follow him, and the two of them set off out of the café, hand in hand, warm smiles on both their faces. They didn’t need to hide their affection now. It was, after all, the city of love.


	3. Forever: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy in a Baltimore dance club.

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER: BALTIMORE**

 

Hannibal found himself getting more and more nervous as they moved down the line. They were closing in on their destination now. “You’re sure we’ll get in?” he asked.

Will favored him with a smile. “I’m sure. Relax.”

“But we don’t exactly fit in.” He tugged at his collar. Will had outfitted him with a slick skinny tie and blazer. It had been a struggle, but for once he’d gotten him out of the house wearing something other than a stuffy three-piece suit. That would never fly in the Baltimore club scene.

Will clapped him on the back. He jumped in surprise. He repeated the motion and said, “You look as suave as anyone else here. More so.”

“You think?” Hannibal craned his neck to look up and down the line. “Everyone’s so young,” he said.

“Not everyone. And besides, we’ve got a lot of money to throw around, and the bouncer will notice that.”

Hannibal sighed and attempted a smile. “If you say so,” he said.

Will took his hand. “Don’t you trust me?” he asked.

“Implicitly,” Hannibal replied.

“Good.” Will released his hand as the line began to move again.

Heavy bass boomed from inside the building. “I’m not used to this music,” Hannibal said.

“It’ll be fine,” Will said, sounding exasperated.

The line progressed, and they finally reached the entrance. Hannibal tensed up, ready for rejection, but the bouncer gestured them inside without a word. The snappy blazer had served its purpose.

A lengthy hallway led to the main floor. Hannibal’s heart pounded with every step. “I don’t know about—“

“Relax,” Will said again. “Let’s just have a good time. Would I take you somewhere if I thought you’d hate it?”

“No,” Hannibal replied when they reached the mouth of the hallway. The club spread out in all directions, with a bar on each side of the room and a mass of dancing bodies between them. He was wide-eyed. “I suppose you wouldn’t.”

“Come on,” Will said. He set off for one of the bars.

Hannibal fell in step behind him. “What are we drinking?” he asked.

“I dunno. What do you want?”

“Wine wouldn’t be a good fit here, would it?” Hannibal asked.

“I hope you’re joking,” Will teased. They neared the bar, and he shoved his way through a group of college girls to get to the counter. The bartender was an attractive guy in his twenties, but Will supposed that was par for the course at a club like this. He tapped the bar to get his attention. “Hey!”

The bartender came over and put on a winning grin, white teeth gleaming against the club’s purple lighting. “What can I get you, man?”

“Vodka tonics,” Will said. “Two. And heavy on the vodka.”

The bartender nodded and grabbed two glasses from behind the bar. As he filled them with ice Will couldn’t help but notice his strong arms, and when he turned to grab the vodka from its shelf he couldn’t help but notice his tight ass, too. Will already felt frisky, and drinking in this guy’s looks wasn’t helping matters.

Hannibal nudged Will’s side. “You’re staring,” he hissed in his ear.

“Aren’t you?” Will asked.

Their drinks were ready before Hannibal could reply. He flipped open his wallet and went for his cash, but Will caught him by the wrist and took the wallet from him. He pulled out a twenty and pushed it across the counter. The bartender took it and raised an eyebrow.

“Keep it,” Will said, and winked. “Oh… and we’ll be back.”

“What was that?” Hannibal asked as they took their first sips.

“He was cute, wasn’t he? Live a little,” Will replied. Hannibal didn’t say anything, just took another few sips. Will cocked his head. “Are you jealous?” Hannibal took another drink. “You _are_ , aren’t you? That’s… kind of hot.”

“Hot?” Hannibal asked. He tipped his head back and chugged down the last half of his drink. “I’ll need another. Get me one from the _cute_ barman, would you?”

“Gladly,” Will said. He threw back his own drink and went off to get refills.

  

* * *

 

Hannibal got sloppy, and fast. Will was definitely having some fun of his own, but he wasn’t anywhere near as gone as his date. He didn’t mind, though. The alcohol let Hannibal cut loose when he never would have before. And at the moment, cutting loose meant raging on the dance floor like a club kid.

Will had put in a request with the DJ—something Abigail had shown him once upon a time—and the tracks finally spun around to it: Nicki Minaj’s Beez in the Trap. Abigail had described it to him as “the ultimate grinding music,” and she wasn’t wrong.

Will circled around and pressed himself against Hannibal’s back. Hannibal looked over his shoulder and cried “Wha—“ but by the time Will started to move against him to the music, any reservations he had left his body.

Sweaty dancers paired off around them. The air seethed with sex and the _pop-pop-pops_ of the song’s beat. Will gripped Hannibal’s shoulder as they danced. He slid it down the side of his blazer and hooked his thumb through one of his belt loops, still swaying and grinding as he went.

Hannibal quickly got the picture and leaned back against Will. He worked his body to the rhythm, rubbing at least somewhat innocently against Will’s chest. Will decided to change that. He pushed his crotch against Hannibal’s ass. Hannibal started, but was more than happy to give in as Will began gyrating his hips. Hannibal could feel Will’s package through his jeans, and he reached back to grab his hips and shove him even closer. Will’s cock swelled a little at that. He liked it when Hannibal took action, and the alcohol and music seemed to be building his confidence.

Will leaned in and brought his mouth to Hannibal’s neck. He bit down a little, just a love nip, but it set Hannibal on fire. He tipped his head to the side to offer Will easier access. He took advantage, licking and nipping and kissing as they grinded on the floor in full view of the entire club.

The song came to a close. Before the last beats faded, Will tugged on Hannibal’s ear with his teeth and whispered, “I need you. Now.”

They parted, and Hannibal turned to face him. His face was slick with sweat, and red as hell. Will didn’t think he’d ever seen him so bothered. “Now?”

“Now,” Will repeated. “Come on.” He tightened his grip on Hannibal’s belt loop and tugged him off of the floor. He let go when he was sure he was following him, and they made their way through the crowd and back to the long hallway at the entrance.

Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat when he saw where they were headed. “You… Will…?”

“Shh,” Will said. “Don’t say a word.” He pushed open the door, and they entered the men’s bathroom. It was mercifully empty.

Will grabbed Hannibal by the tie and jerked his head forward, hard. They met lips in a hungry kiss, but Hannibal shoved Will away just as he was about to bring his tongue into the mix. “What if someone finds us?” he panted.

“No one uses the front bathrooms,” Will said. “Even if they did… what’s the worst that could happen?” He gripped Hannibal’s tie again, and he allowed himself to be pulled in this time. They kissed hot and wet and lustful, without a shred of their usual tenderness. It was pure animal nature, and nothing else.

Will ran his tongue across Hannibal’s lips. They parted, and Will slipped inside. Hannibal nipped at his tongue playfully before meeting it with his own. Their lips moved in long motions, tongues fully engaged, massaging and shifting from one mouth to the other as they kissed.

Will broke the kiss and abruptly hooked his arms under Hannibal’s thighs. He lifted him and shoved him back onto the sink. Hannibal dove in for another kiss just as Will began massaging him through his jeans. He groaned, and his cock hardened, straining against the fabric.

“Looks like it wants to escape,” Will observed. “Should we let it?”

“Please,” Hannibal pled. He was painfully hard now.

“I dunno,” Will said, “we’re in public. Isn’t this a little bit… wrong?” He grinned devilishly.

“Just do it!”

“Attaboy,” Will said. He went straight for Hannibal’s belt, unbuckled it with ease, unzipped him, and tugged his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. Hannibal’s cock sprung up into the air. He wasn’t as big as some of the men Will had been with, but damned if he wasn’t the prettiest. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and squeezed.

Hannibal shut his eyes and hissed out a breath. “God, you feel—“

Will interrupted him by gliding his hand around his cockhead. He let go and spit on his palm, brought it back, and rubbed it around his lover’s cock. He took it in his hand again and whipped him off in quick strokes at first, then slow ones, rotating his fist as he slid it up and down. Fast again, pounding furiously as Hannibal moaned in satisfaction, then slow, then nothing at all.

“More,” Hannibal begged. “Please.”

Will just shook his head. He crouched a little and, before Hannibal could react, licked along his shaft from base to tip. His entire body shuddered. When Will reached the tip, he quickly sucked down to the root, then up again. He gazed up at Hannibal and slapped his cock against his tongue.

“God, the things you do—“

Will shut him up again by taking him back down his throat. Will prided himself on being a good cocksucker. He shook his head a little, nose nuzzling against Hannibal’s pubes, then began to take him up and down, in and out, his hips bucking against his face as he worked.

Hannibal did his best not to moan too loudly, but Will was too damned good at his job, and after a minute of his ministrations he let out a powerful groan. Will pulled off of his cock and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up,” he snapped. “You don’t want this to stop, do you?”

Hannibal shook his head, Will’s hand still over his mouth.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and stay quiet now?”

Hannibal nodded vehemently.

“Alright,” Will said. “But we’re gonna do something a little different now.” He pulled Hannibal off of the sink, causing his jeans to pool at his ankles. He spun him and pushed him over the edge, his ass on display for anyone to see. Will slapped it hard. “Beautiful,” he said. He fumbled with his belt and let out his own hard cock, significantly larger than Hannibal’s, and coated it and Hannibal’s ass in more spit. “Are you ready?” he asked, then without waiting for an answer: “Of course you are.”

He lined his cock up between Hannibal’s cheeks and slid it up and down and around across his hole, teasing him until he could barely take it anymore. “Do it,” Hannibal urged. “Fuck me.”

“Such a good boy,” Will cooed. He aimed his cockhead against Hannibal’s hole and pressed in gently. Hannibal’s hands curled into balls as Will entered him. “Relax,” Will said. “God, you’re tight.”

Will slid in a little more and brushed past Hannibal’s prostate. He shivered and almost collapsed against the counter in pleasure.

“That’s right, baby. You like that.” It wasn’t a question.

“Now fu—“

Will didn’t have to be told. He slid his length completely into him then back out again ever so slowly, careful to give his hole time to adjust to his prodigious size. He pushed in again, and Hannibal _did_ collapse this time. Will chuckled and made no effort to help him back up again. His ass was all that mattered. He began to pick up the pace, steadily building until he was pounding with full, drunken fervor. Hannibal was crying out, but Will was too in the moment to stop him, or even care.

Hannibal reached down for his own cock and worked on himself. It wasn’t long before he groaned, “I’m coming,” and hot, white come spurted from his cock, dousing the side of the sink in seed.

His muscles spasmed with his orgasm, squeezing Will’s cock again and again, until he couldn’t take the sensation one more second without bursting. He pulled out rapidly, too rapidly, eliciting a little yelp of pain from Hannibal, but it didn’t bring down his arousal. He grabbed Hannibal by the shoulders and manhandled him around and down to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Hannibal asked, barely able to speak.

“I’m gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” Will said. His cock throbbed in the open, directly in front of Hannibal’s face. He added more spit, and it only took him a moment of touching himself before he gasped and hit climax. Every nerve in his body rushed up, and for that split second before the first spasm, he felt transcendental, like everything in the world was solid gold and he and Hannibal were the only two men alive.

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Will said, handing Hannibal a generous stack of paper towels.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said quietly. He peered at himself in the mirror and set to work cleaning Will’s load from his cheeks and mouth.

Will wiped the spit from Hannibal’s ass and his own dick and tossed the towels in the trash. He pulled Hannibal’s jeans up for him and fastened them, not bothering to tuck his shirt back in, then buckled his own belt.

“Did I get it all?” Hannibal asked, turning to Will.

Will squinted. “I think so… wait.” There was still a drop on his cheek. Will leaned forward and licked it off. “There,” he said with a smirk. “All clean.”

Just as he’d said it, the bartender from before walked in. He leaned against the doorframe and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Hannibal asked, still flushed from their sex.

“I waited until you were done, but that was some show,” he replied.

“You heard us?” Hannibal demanded.

“I think half the club heard you. Don’t worry, I kept everyone out.”

“Thanks,” Will said. Hannibal blushed harder than Will had ever seen him blush, but Will was just amused. And, in all honesty, proud as hell. “You could’ve joined us…” he suggested.

The bartender shook his head. “Maybe next time. You guys should probably clear out now. Don’t want security snooping.”

“Right,” Will said. “Let’s go,” he told Hannibal. They approached the door, but the bartender held up his hand.

“Wait. Slightly older dude?”

Hannibal bristled at being called _older_ , but he didn’t object. “Yes?”

The bartender pointed at him and grinned. “You’ve got come on your tie.”


	4. Forever: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gives Hannibal a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to write a plot-based chapter without smut but then... smut happened almost immediately. Oh well! I doubt you guys are complaining. Enjoy.

**BALTIMORE**

 

Will stretched his arms and propped himself up against Hannibal’s headboard, the sheet falling from his bare chest to pool in his lap. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. He had a hangover, and the morning light wasn’t doing his headache any favors. Hannibal’s side of the bed was empty. The door to the bathroom stood open, and Will could see a shadow dance on the wall inside. “Hannibal?” he called.

Hannibal appeared in the doorway, half-dressed. He stood in boxers and a dress shirt, with one of his signature paisley ties draped undone around his shoulders. He smiled at the sight of Will naked in his bed, his hair mussed from their second round of sex the night before. They’d been too drunk and hot under the collar to sleep after the club, so they’d spent their early morning hours screwing until they were exhausted enough to drift off properly. “Did you sleep well?” he asked.

Will yawned. “You know, people generally put their pants on _before_ the shirt and tie.”

“You’re saying you want me to cover up?” Hannibal’s smile dipped into more of a playful smirk.

“Jerk,” Will countered. “Where are you going so early? You don’t have any patients until two.”

“Have you been raiding my appointment book?” He approached the bed. “That’s a breach of confidence, dear Will.”

“I haven’t raided anything,” Will replied. “Except you.” He looked Hannibal up and down, openly drinking in every part of him. His gaze paused at his boxers. “Get over here.”

“If you wish.” Hannibal took a few more steps until he was at the very edge of the bed. “Now _you_ get over _here_.”

Will hopped over to the side of the bed, ditching the sheets to fully expose himself. He raised himself up on his knees in front of Hannibal. “Kiss me good morning?” he asked.

Hannibal clicked his tongue: _tsk tsk tsk_. He took his tie from his shoulders and looped it around Will’s neck, jerked his head up harshly, and leaned down to push their mouths together. He kissed him hard, teeth nipping lips and tongue, still pulling him up by his tie. He wrapped the tie in his fist and pulled harder. Will choked a little and groaned against his mouth. Blood filled his cock even as he fought to breathe.

Hannibal finally released him. He fell back onto his legs, breathing hard as the tie loosened from his throat. “Fuck,” he gasped.

“Too strong?”

“Not strong enough,” Will said. He got back up again and grabbed Hannibal by the crotch. “Come to bed again.”

He moved Will’s hand away. “I can’t, as much as I’d like to. I have an appointment with my therapist.”

“Bedelia? She can wait.”

“I pride myself on being punctual,” he said. “But… it _is_ tempting.”

Will lowered his hand to his half-hard cock and squeezed. “So give in to temptation.”

“I can’t,” he repeated.

Will snorted laughter.

Hannibal looked at him funny. “Why are you…” He followed Will’s gaze to his crotch and flushed at what he saw. “Oh.”

“I think it wants you to stay, too,” Will said.

Hannibal’s cock strained against the thin fabric of his boxers. “If we’re quick about it.”

Will gripped Hannibal’s boxers with both hands and pulled them down in one motion. Hannibal’s cock bounced up and smacked against his belly. It wobbled a little more before coming to its resting point, pointing sky high like it always did when he was with Will. Will took him in his hand. “Well, look at that,” he said. He dragged his finger across the tip of Hannibal’s cock, pulling a long drop of pre-come away as he did it. “Somebody’s excited.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Hannibal teased. He stepped back and away from Will’s touch.

Will made a show of pouting. “Why?”

Hannibal’s smirk became more prominent. He pulled his boxers from around his ankles and tossed them aside. “One moment,” he said, and disappeared into the bathroom, his cock pointing the way.

“Come back,” Will whined. “I need you.”

“All good things to those who wait,” Hannibal said, returning with a bottle of lotion. “See?” He tossed it to Will, who was so flustered he nearly fumbled his catch. “Good things.”

Will wasted no time squeezing some lotion into his hands. He rubbed them together to get them good and slick. “Now get back over here, mister,” he said.

Hannibal chuckled. “Mister?”

“Maybe you’d prefer ‘master’ after that bout of choking…”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and brought it to his cock. “Only if you want more of it.”

“And if I said I do?” Will asked. He started to stroke, steadily sliding his slippery fist up and down Hannibal’s length.

Hannibal didn’t reply. The tie was still wrapped around Will’s neck. Hannibal snaked it through his fist and pulled. Will’s eyes flew open in surprise and he pawed at his neck with his free hand, but quickly gave in once he realized what was happening. He’d never even had a thought about choke play before, but he had to admit, it felt damned good to be under Hannibal’s control, especially so soon after they’d had opposite roles in the club bathroom the night before.

“Faster,” Hannibal ordered.

Will complied, whipping him off with increasing rapidity until he was pounding on his cock as fast as his arm would let him. He slowed down a little as his breath started to strain. He tried to pull in a breath, but only got a slow trickle of oxygen through the clutch of Hannibal’s tie. Lights danced in his eyes, but he kept up his ministrations.

“Twist it,” Hannibal said.

Will rotated his hand as he worked Hannibal’s cock. His lungs screamed for oxygen, but when Hannibal released him again, all he could say was: “Why?”

“Why did I stop?” Hannibal asked. He looked down at Will with caring eyes. “You were turning blue.”

Will brought his free hand to his cheek. “Was I?”

Hannibal unwrapped the tie from Will’s neck and placed it on the bed next to them. “It really was too tight...” he trailed off, noting the bright red indentations around Will’s throat. He brushed his fingertips across the marks. They were warm to the touch, and below them he could feel fresh blood pounding past. None of that blood came from Will’s cock, though, which throbbed perfectly perpendicular to Will’s body. The sight made Hannibal even hungrier. He buried his hand in the back of Will’s hair and bent down for a kiss.

Will kept stroking as they kissed. Their kiss was gentler this time, almost apologetic on Hannibal’s part. “You didn’t need to do that,” Will breathed through both their lips.

“Kiss you, or let go?”

“Either. Both.” Will looked down at his hand and the prize it was manipulating. “God, I love your cock.”

“You must, since it’s attached to me. Now finish me up.”

“Yes sir,” Will said. “I’d suck it, but… the lotion.”

“This is fine. Better than fine.” Hannibal closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of five fingers and a palm attending to his most private parts. And not just _any_ five fingers and a palm. They belonged to Will Graham, the man he had come to accept as the love of his life. He felt a rush of warmth to his groin as he thought of his emotions for Will that was something more than mere physical pleasure. “I’m close,” he warned.

“C’mon,” Will said. “Let’s have it.” He picked up the pace a little and tightened his fist ever so slightly.

Hannibal bucked his hips against Will’s hand as he reached climax. His muscles clenched, and his fingers involuntarily tore at Will’s scalp as the first spurt of come shot out of his cock. His seed fell on Will’s shoulder, and the sight of his load on his lover’s skin sent him reeling further into his orgasm. He hit a second peak, not as purely tactile as the first, but almost spiritual, and cried out Will’s name.

Will didn’t stop jerking him off until the shudders wracking his body had passed. Will looked up at him with a smile. “How was that?”

“Incredible,” Hannibal said. He gave Will a single tender kiss. “I really do love you, you know.”

“I’m aware,” Will said. “I love you too, _master_ Hannibal.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Hannibal chided.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Will said. “That choking was… I never thought I’d want that, but damn, it was incredible.”

“It must have been. You’re still excited,” Hannibal said.

Will looked down at his lap and laughed. “So I am. But you have places to be. I’ll take care of myself this time.”

“If you’re half as good to yourself as you were to me, you’re in for a treat.” Hannibal stepped back into his boxers and pulled them up. A little circle of excess come darkened the gray cloth at the tip of his softening cock. “I only wish I could stay to watch it.”

“I’m sure you do,” Will said. “Don’t forget your tie.” He picked it up and stood up in front of Hannibal. He wound the tie around Hannibal’s neck and gave it a short tug. “Maybe I’ll do you next time.”

“Maybe so,” Hannibal said. He lightly kissed Will’s cheek. “Let me finish getting dressed, then.”

Will nodded and got back on the bed. He dropped his hand to his still rock-hard cock and twiddled with it. “You’d better hurry. If you don’t leave soon I’ll just keep you here.”

“That wouldn’t be so terrible,” Hannibal said. “You know, maybe you shouldn’t be doing that. I’ll be back after my appointment, and it’ll be at least two hours before my first client.”

“Are you suggesting we _have sex_ , Dr. Lecter? How scandalous.” Will let go of his cock and let it stand in the air untouched. “You’re right, as usual. I’ll be waiting.”

“Good,” Hannibal said. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Hannibal? Before you go?”

“Yes, Will?”

“Does Bedelia know about me?”

“Of course,” Hannibal said. “I told her about you the week we met. I found you interesting.”

Will shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant does she know about _us_.”

“Ah,” Hannibal said, “us. Yes, she does. Does it bother you?”

“No,” Will replied. He wasn’t looking at Hannibal, he was just staring at the ceiling, but the warm smile stretched across his face spoke volumes about his feelings for the other man. “I’m glad someone knows. I would shout it from the rooftops if you wanted me to, to be incredibly cliché.”

“Maybe someday, when we’re far away from here.”

“Why does it have to be someday?” Will asked. “We could leave anytime. So why not today or tomorrow?”

“It’s not that simple. For now we’re in Baltimore, and for now we don’t want Jack Crawford to know about us the way Dr. Du Maurier knows about us. You can’t be linked to me in case… Well. In case I’m caught.”

Will turned his head to him. “If you say so,” he said. “Though I’d love nothing more than to run off with you. You’re my everything now.”

“And you are mine,” Hannibal said. He stepped up to his armoire and began to tie his tie in its mirrored doors. “I promise you, my darling, one day you and I will have a proper life together.” He met Will’s gaze in the mirror. “For now… don’t let them see it.”

“I won’t. For now.”

After he’d donned his slacks, tucked in his shirt, and slipped on his vest and jacket, he presented himself for Will’s inspection. “How do I look?”

“Delicious.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So was I.”

They kissed again. “Goodbye, Will.”

“See you,” Will said, then just as Hannibal was leaving the room: “Be safe, alright?”

“I always am,” Hannibal replied, and closed the bedroom door.


End file.
